1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to insert machines or collating machines and, more particularly, to an insert printing device used with an insert machine wherein the device both prints and feeds inserts to a moving element. Such devices are especially suited for the graphic arts industry.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
Insert machines generally comprise a plurality of pockets mounted on an endless conveyor, a jacket feeder which inserts jackets (e.g. newspaper) into the moving pockets, an insert feeder which feeds preprinted inserts into an open jacket held in the moving pockets, and a product remover which removes jackets with the insert therein from the moving pockets. The endless conveyor moves the pockets from the jacket feeder to the insert feeder and then to the product remover.
Typically, an insert feeder has a storage unit or tray assembly for storing the preprinted inserts, a vacuum arrangement which separates one insert from the storage unit, and a revolving drum which grips, extracts and transports the insert into an open jacket held in the moving pocket.
Inserts can comprise anywhere from a single sheet of paper to a plurality of sheets which form a single booklet. Inserts are preprinted using conventional printing machines which are separate and apart from the insert feeder. As such, the printing of the insert takes place in one location which is separated from the insert machine, which is in another location. Additionally, these preprinted inserts must be stored separately from the insert machine which requires a large storage space.
Printing of inserts must be planned well in advance. For a weekly magazine, this is not a problem, but for a daily newspaper, this can mean the loss of revenue from last minute advertising.
Newspaper printing presses allow changes to the preprinted insert copy up to press time only. Once printed, these preprinted inserts must be stacked, transported, stored, and retrieved in time for insert processing. As such, last minute changes to the copy of the insert cannot be done.
There is a need to decrease this processing time, provide flexibility to change the copy of the insert up to the time of inserting, and decrease storage and handling of inserts.